Danny Meets the Loud House
by Sonic Squid
Summary: When Lisa fails a science experiment, it opens up a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks Danny, Sam and Tucker in. Now they will have to deal with a family of 11 while they wait for a way to get home. (set in cannon series times, no Phantom Planet)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea hit me like a honking brick upside the head and I couldn't get rid of it ever since. Basically, in a science experiment gone wrong, Lisa makes a portal to the Ghost Zone where Danny was working on his map. Him along with Sam and Tucker are sucked into Lisa's room. Right after they come through the portal becomes unstable and explodes leaving the trio to have no other choice but to stay at the Loud House.**

 **I wanted a couple parts where Lucy and Danny have some odd conversation about ghosts and stuff since my origional idea for this was that Lucy summoned Danny XD. I decided to go with Lisa messing up, though.**

 **No Phantom Planet!**

 **The idea for a DP and LH crossover originally came from a suggestion by a guest named DisneyDreamer. Thanks for the suggestion X3**

 **And I'm going to say this just because I am almost certain this is going to happen due to Lincoln's white hair, no this is not a Lincoln Phantom story.**

 **I swear if anyone makes a story where Lincoln was secretly born half-ghost they need to give me all of the credit. If they don't then make sure they do! Unless it already is a thing...I bet it is...unless this is the first LH and DP crossover...**

 **With that said, let's get right into this!**

* * *

"In a house with 10 sisters, it can be hard to do anything without something blowing up in your face. That's why I've created the ultimate shield against it," Lincoln said, breaking the fourth wall. The boy held up what looked kind of like one of Lynn's old football helmets with layers of tape wrapped around it.

"The multiple layers of duct tape are practically invincible against any of my sister's crazy food fights or random pies that come seemingly out of nowhere. I chose a football helmet for a 'just in case' kind of scenario," Lincoln said tapping the top of the helmet,

"With this I'm prepared for anything. Lily's diapers, Lola's obsessions with makeup, Lana's mud pies, Lucy's...yeah I got nothing for that yet, Lynn's balls..., Laun's tendency to throw pies, Luna's stage dives, Leni's...yeah I haven't figured out anything for Leni and Lori yet but I will eventually. I just feel like there's someone I'm missing..." Lincoln thought for a couple moments before a loud chemical explosion came from Lisa's room.

"Lisa!" He yelled surprised that he had forgotten about the one girl who makes the most explosions.

All of the kids in the Loud household came rushing to Lisa and Lily's room to see what had happened.

What they saw surprised everyone, even Lisa.

* * *

Danny was flying alongside the Specter Speeder with his two friends Sam and Tucker on the inside. The halfa had a piece of paper and a pen in his hands. The paper resembled that of a homemade map, mostly colored with purple marker and pencil.

The group started heading down to a random floating rock to write down the next part of their map when a portal opened up that seemed to be trying to suck them in as if it was a vacuum—which is pretty odd for natural occurring portals throughout the Ghost Zone.

The trio screamed as they were sucked in. Danny tried to turn intangible in hopes of getting into the specter speeder easily so they could fly away but he just ended up accidentally turning the whole thing intangible causing Sam and Tucker to fall out.

They all fell through the strange portal and left the specter speeder drifting throughout the Ghost Zone.

When they landed on the other end, they were surprised to see what they found, and what they had found was surprised to see them.

* * *

About 10 or 11 kids stood staring at the strangers that just fell through Lisa's portal.

"Mom is going to flip when she finds out about this," Lincoln finally spoke up.

"Yeah but look at the bright side, Lucy finally has a few people she can relate to," Lori tried to find a bright side.

"No one will understand the sheer darkness that I feel," Lucy said which made everyone in the room get awkwardly silent for a moment.

Danny then took this as an opertunity to speak up, "What just happened?" He asked his friends who shrugged so he looked over to the girls (and boy) standing in front of him.

"Long story short; Lisa did it," Lana blamed.

"I may have miscalculated," Lisa said awkwardly, blushing a bit.

Everyone in the room, except for Danny Sam and Tucker, looked at Lisa with wide eyes. This was the first time she had ever miscalculated something. It was silent a bit longer until Leni spoke up once more, "Wait what is a miscalculated?"

That was when everyone face palmed. Even the new guys.

"Okay, quick question, what year is it?" Danny decided to ask considering the Ghost Zone can take you through time. If it wasn't 2007 then they had definitely time traveled.

"2016," Came Lincolin's reply and Danny looked around the room really quick.

"Y'know, I'd expect it to be more...future-y than this," The halfa admitted.

Everyone, except for the trio, exchanged confused looks, "Who and what are you?" Lola asked a bit angrily.

"I'm Danny F..." He took a quick glance at his jumpsuit just to see if he hadn't changed back yet, "Phantom. I'm a ghost and-"

He was cut off by a gasp from the crowd, the loudest being from—big shocker—Lucy. It sounded more excited though.

"Anyways, these are my human friends Sam and Tucker," Danny finished. Tucker gave Leni a smile and a wink, who cringed in disgust when she spotted this. Sam waved awkwardly without saying a word.

"And who are _you_?" Tucker asked in a flirting kind of way, mostly based towards Leni.

Lincoln stood in front of his sisters and introduced them, pointing to each one as he went through the group, "Here we have Leni, Lori, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lily, Lynn, Luna, Lisa, Laun and, yours truely, Lincoln Loud."

"Wow that's a lot of people," Sam said quietly to herself.

"You get used to it," Lucy suddenly appeared right next to Sam who yelled in fear when she was jumpscared, causing Danny and Tucker to crack up in hysterics.

"Sorry about Lucy, she tends to do that a lot," Lynn said and started to slowly pull Lucy back into the crowd.

"So...tell us about yourselves," Lisa suddenly said getting out a pencil, paper and clipboard, getting ready to take notes on anything they could find out about the mysterious trio.

Danny thought for a moment before speaking up, "Well..."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. Cliffhanger. Sorry and you're welcome. If you have any suggestions for what could happen in the next chapter, feel free to tell me! I'd love to hear what you guys wanna see!**

 **R &R and tell me what you think!**

 **And if you wanna read more Danny Phantom fanfics, I have plenty of them. Here's a few (crossovers included):**

 **My Ice Core (Regular/One-Shot)**

 **No Ghosts Allowed (Regular/One-Shot)**

 **Random Run-In (Regular/One-Shot)**

 **The Ghost Boy and the Ninja (Crossover with Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja/Multi-chap.)**

 **The Secret Trio Revealed (Crossover with Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and American Dragon Jake Long/Multi-Chap.)**

 **Well, that's about it. Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So** **school's been out for about two or three weeks now and I have no sense of time, hence the fact that I have no idea if it's been two or three weeks since school's gotten out. Heck it could've been four weeks and I'd have no idea...**

 **Im telling you this becuase I have no idea how long it's been since my last update, but I do know that it's been a pretty long time. Or maybe just a couple days...I doubt that, though considering I just read through the first chapter just to see what the heck was going to happen in this chapter.**

 **So, um, thanks for reading and I'll get right onto the story!**

* * *

 _Danny thought for a moment before speaking up, "Well..._ I live in a place called the Ghost Zone, basically where all ghosts live. In this Ghost Zone there are natural occurring portals that sent people through time and to different locations. This one seems to have done both, but I guess it's not natural occurring seeing as this kid made it."

"Hm...Intresting. Mind if I do some tests on you," Lisa asked.

Danny widened his eyes for a moment, a bit taken back by her question, "Man, she's just like mom and dad," he mumbled before saying a snarky, "Yes. I do mind."

"Oh come on. Just some simple DNA tests. I can be the first person to ever get DNA tests on a ghost," Lisa smiled.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not the first. These people name Jack and Maddie used to do DNA tests on ghosts all the time in the past. And the Government has done their fair share of escoplasm extractions," Danny corrected.

Lisa seemed to deflate a bit but tried to hide it.

Lori looked to Danny skeptically, not believing this to be true, "and how do we know that Lisa didn't just make a robot and pretended that it's a ghost?"

"Good question. Honestly, I have no idea how to prove that wrong..." Danny said and looked around for some evidence and found Tucker's PDA hanging out of his back pocket. He snatched it out of the Techno Geek's pocket, who whined in disapprovment but didn't try to take it out of his friend's hand, "Well I have pictures of us together."

"Trust me, that doesn't prove anything," Lori said knowing that Lisa could just have built that...thing.

Danny thought for a moment and mentally slapped himself once realization dawned upon him, "I can show you my powers."

The siblings exchanged thoughtful looks before agreeing that his powers should prove it. They nodded to tell Danny to show them his powers.

Sam and Tucker took a few steps back just in case he tried to do something like a force field.

"I'm pretty sure that robots can't turn invisible," he said as he became invisible, "intangible, or..." Danny looked over to Tucekr as his green eyes glowed brighter.

"Oh no. Dude, I swear-" Tucker began but was cut off as Danny overshadowed him.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley," Came Danny's voice through Tucker's mouth, "Don't let the PDA, lack of muscles and glasses fool ya, I'm a stud," He had Tucker do a brave-ish pose before leavin this body.

Tucker shivered for a second before looking angrily at his best friend, "I seriously hate it when you do that." Danny gave Tucker a childish smile and laughed a bit.

"This is so weird..." Lincoln said in complete confusion.

Lucy suddenly appeared right next to Danny and stared right up at him.

"Um...hi," Danny said awkwardly.

"This is really cool," Lucy stated without showing any emotion at all whatsoever.

Tucker looked over to Sam with a smile and said, "I bet you guys are related somehow."

Sam sent Tucker an angry looked and said, "That wouldn't even make any sense."

"Why not? It's only been 10 years," Tucker replied with a smirk. Same stayed silent realizing how stupid Tucker's logic was and deciding that everyone else should realize the same thing.

"Just becuase I have a dark soul doesn't mean I'm related to her," Lucy said in her regular monotone voice.

Lincoln suddenly broke into the conversation, completely changing the subject, "Lisa, is there going to be some way you can build a portal back to the Ghost World?"

"Zone," Danny corrected.

"Ghost Zone," Lincoln stated.

Lisa looked at her calculations and saw where she had gone wrong but noticed it was more like a one-way mirror. Ghosts could come to their dimension but not go back out, "It seems that the only way I can get you back to your dimension is by getting a sample of your ectoplasm and fusing it in with my old formula."

"Yeah that might not go well..." Danny said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sam elbowed him in the arm and he winced, rubbing the spot she had hit him.

"Why's that?" Lisa asked sceptically.

"Um...Do I have to answer that?" Danny asked awkwardly and Lisa nodded, getting a little annoyed, "...I uh...don't know why it might not go well."

"Great, then let's get right into this!" Lisa said and before Danny could protest he found himself strapped into a chair with a large metal helmet on his head. Lisa held him down with metal straps that dared to electrocute him if he squirmed, "Now get ready," She held up a needle and Tucker fainted at the sight of it.

Danny tried to phase through the chair's straps just to be found getting electrocuted. It continued to electrocute him until he stopped trying to phase away. Lisa brought the needle closer to Danny's upper-arm and, in a quick panic, he jerked away getting electrocuted ten times worse than before. He screamed in pain and, right as Lisa injected the needle, a bright ring appeared around Phantom, changing into a boy with raven hair, blue eyes, and casual cloths.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me for that cliffhanger or the long wait! I expected to have nothing to do this summer but holy cheese I've been so honking busy!**

 **Please R &R for more!**

 **Thats pretty much all I have to say, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, people actually read my story! I was expecting this to be kind of a quiet story seeing as Misc is not a very popular subject XD. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Now I'm gonna reply to them:**

 **nightmaster000:** Yeah, I think this is the first Loud House and Danny Phantom crossover, WOOHOO! That makes me feel kinda special. Can someone please tell me when it gets its own subject? That would be awesome!

 **FB1:** (1) Ah. (2) I don't know what the juice wumble means but I'm gonna take that as a compliment :D.

 **Disney Dreamer:** (1) Yes, I did take your suggestion. It was a good one! As for the other part, I probably understood absolutely nothing from what you just told me but I think it's already there...? (Sighs like Lucy) If only I had an ounce of brain in my head... (2) Yes. Yes it is. And I'm happy about that.

 **DannyPhantomPhandom:** (1) It's honestly a lot worse than I had expected XD. Indeed, Danny is surprised. Nah, I don't think Sam, Tucker, Lancer, Jack, Maddie and Jazz are all gonna die at the exact same time sir some odd reason. Then again... (2) Me: I don't know, Danny, why haven't you learned to make portals yet. Danny: I wanna see you try! Me:...yeah good point... Lol, now I wanna see that happen...Lisa vs Technus!

 **This update is late but better late than never, right?...I'm gonna shut up now...**

* * *

Everyon looked at Danny in extreme shock, "Um...I can explain," Danny tried.

"I just can't wait to see how you get yourself out of this one," Sam said sounding amused. Danny shot the goth a look and then gave his 'audience' an awkward smile. It was quiet for a few more second before everyone started talking all at once. Firing question after question.

In fact, Lincoln was the only one who wasn't talking. He saw Danny look a bit taken back by all of the questions and he spoke up. Well, he tried to.

"Guys..," His first attempt didn't work.

"Guys," he tried once more.

"GUYS!" He yelled and everyone stopped to look at Lincoln, "Don't just ask him a ton of random questions all at once.

The boy looked back to the halfa standing in his sister's room and saw the relieved look he had on his face. He must've been glad that Lincoln spoke up when he did.

Danny stood up straight once Lincoln stopped talking and cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him, "To answer your questions. How? Well it's a long story that I'd rather not explain **(A/N: You're welcome for that)** , Yes, I am single," He said quite awkwardly and Tucker instantly shot up, "And I'd rather not dress up in a princess costume and have a tea party with your stuffed animals."

Lola looked offended, "You will pay for this," She said angrily, shaking her fist in front of his face dramatically.

Lincoln walked up to the front of the crowd and said, "Do you need somewhere to stay? I'm sure we could find some way to work things out."

All of his sisters instantly began protesting, "Lincoln, this house can barely fit 13 of us, let alone 16," Lori reasoned and Lincoln nodded in understanding.

"I know, but Clyde has a pretty big guest room..." Lincoln held up his Wilkie talkie and Clyde's voice instantly came through, " _I heard the whole thing, I'm on it._ "

Danny face palmed, looking annoyed, "Oh great, another person who now knows."

"I don't think your secret has ever gotten out to so many people at once," Sam said.

"No, remember the whole thing with Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet?" Danny reminded the goth and she gave one of those I-kinda-remember-but-not-really looks.

Danny then turned to the siblings and spoke, "Thank you for you for the, um, hospitality but is there any way we could just get home?"

Everyone turned to Lisa and she spoke up, "Well I'm a little short of ingredients-" She was cut off when Danny suddenly spoke up.

"I'll get you anything you need!" He said.

"You see, it's not that simple. Most of the ingredients were from across the world. It took a few weeks to get them shipped here. Some are from Italy and others were found in Antartica. I couldn't possibly ask you to go looking for them," Lisa said but Danny refused to take that as an answer.

"Call up somebody, anybody that'll have the ingredients you need. Anything close by I can get today. Tucker can get you any phone numbers you need," Danny said and looked back at the techno geek. When he nodded he looked to the smarter sibling of the Louds. When she gave in with a nod he smiled.

"Great! And you can attend school with me!" Lincoln exclaimed excitedly.

"No offense but I think you're a bit younger than us. Plus, what's the harm in missing school for a few weeks if we're just gonna go back to our normal timeline," The halfa explained and Lincoln nodded in understanding, feeling kind of sad.

The room suddenly became awkwardly silent before an athletic someone called out, "I call playing one on one basketball with the ghost kid!"

That was when chaos exploded as everyone wanted to do activities with the newcomers.

"Woah, woah, woah, how about we go in order. Sam can start with the youngest, I'll start with the oldest and Tucker can, um..., anyone here like comic books?" Danny scanned the crowed and Lincoln's hand shot up with excitement.

"At least someone here understands me a bit," Tucker said. Danny smiled and was led into Lori and Leni's room. Sam stayed in the room they were in and decided she would try to help Lisa out a bit on getting the ingredients needed. Living with the family she had, she knew how to persuade. Tucker was taken to Lincoln's room to geek out over comic book heroes and play video games.

And while the trio did that, the others got ready for their visits to their rooms.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna be honest, this story is really hard to write. I never thought a DP and LH crossover would be so honking hard.**

 **Well I'm sorry it took so long to post. Sheesh how long has it been? Feels like a couple weeks...**

 **Anyways I'm going to a volleyball camp on the 11th-15th so I won't be able to update anything until then.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update and I have to warn you, if this story gets too hard to write, I might put it up for adoption. It's not up for grabs yet 'cause it's still a maybe (not even fifty fifty percent chance. I don't like to give up on my stories). Hopefully inspiration strikes.**

 **Anything you wanna see happen? Please tell me I'm the reviews and I'll see you all next time! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm trying to decide what story I should do next. I wanna be ready for it when I'm gonna write it so please go to my account and look at the fanfic ideas I had. There are a couple that I've already written (Secret Trio Revealed and Weirdmageddon After-Events) so just be kind of aware of that. There are also some stories that were gonna be sequels but I'm not sure if they're ever gonna become an actual thing or not. Just please vote in the reviews and tell me what you wanna see.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I just added the story under loud house crossovers :)**

 **DannyPhantomPhandom: You're right and I had planned to make this crossover a kind of light hearted one. I'm glad you're still reading though!**

 **FB1: 1) Hahaha. 2) Oh that makes more sense. 3) Oh. Okay. 4) Thanks for the high rating.**

 **FB1 (again): Honestly I didn't understand any of the things you said in this review. Sorry...**

* * *

Lori decided to start everything off with showing Danny her collection of pictures of Bobby.

"This is Bobby eating ice-cream, and this is Bobby on our first date," She said dreamily. Danny stood there feeling increasingly awkward as Leni brushed her hair in front of her mirror. She suddenly screamed and Danny instinctively got into a fighting stance.

"My hairbrush doesn't work!" Leni yelled and Danny got a confused look on his face.

"Leni, you're holding the brush backwards," Lori said in a monotone voice as she crossed her arms, a bored expression shown on her face.

Danny snickered a bit at the girl's lack of smarts as he was given another picture of Bobby to look at, "This was when we joined a play together. He was the superhero and I was the superhero love interest," Lori said dreamily.

"What was the play called?" Danny asked.

"Phantom's Lie," Lori answered and Danny began laughing, "What's so funny?" Lori asked.

"It's just ironic...my hero half is Danny Phantom, I basically lie all the time..." Danny didn't continue when he got to the love interest part.

Lori looked intrigued, "You were gonna say something about the love interest part, weren't you?" She asked and Danny froze up (not literally, of course) before blushing a bright red.

"What? No, we're just friends," Danny insisted.

"If you say so," Lori responded in a mocking tone. Before she knew it, it was time to change groups.

Sam was put with Lola and Lana, Danny was put with Luan and Luna and Tucker followed Danny. He assumed he would follow Danny until they got to Lincoln's place. Then he'd go visit Lori and Leni.

* * *

Sam stopped herself from gagging at the sight of the room. It was nothing but pink.

She found herself being dragged into a chair in front of a mirror and in the reflection she saw herself and a little girl in a pageant dress. Lola.

"Lucy won't let me do this to her but since you actually show your eyes I'm assuming you'll be more flexible..." Lola said as she held up a makeup brush.

"As long as there's no bright colors, I'm fine," Sam said and added, "I'm leaving this room if I see anything brighter than gray."

Lola and Lana exchanged looks before Lola got to work.

* * *

Danny smiled at what he saw. Luan and Luna were a really good team. He found himself enjoying Luan'a jokes and sometimes tried memorizing some just in case he needed some extra quips on the battlefield.

Tucker laughed too. Ever since they were little the two boys had loved puns and clever wit. They had to admit, Luan was really good at what she does.

After watching Luan's short comedy show they danced and rocked out to Luna's new song. Apparently she was inspired by some sort of artist named McSwagger. Danny found himself chuckling a bit at the name.

Tucker found himself liking her fake accent a bit. He found it cool and oddly exciting.

"What did Yang say to Yin on the first day of school?" Luan said starting a joke. When the boys shrugged in confusion she finished the joke, "Hey, let's start this school year with a Yang!"

Luan laughed at her joke and the boys stared at her confusingly until Danny got it and began laughing along.

"Wait what? Danny? Care to explain?" Tucker asked but got no response.

"Start this off with a bang? With a yang?" Danny said through laughter but Tucker didn't seem amused. He got it, but it wasn't all that funny to him.

Pretty soon it was time for them to switch again and both Danny and Sam were with Lincoln. Meaning Tucker had to go off to Lori and Leni's room. Danny heard him say his casual, "Ladies," before entering the room and once he stepped in there was a smacking sound. Yep, one of them had just slapped him across the face.

Sam and Danny began laughing at Tucker's misfortune before entering Lincoln's room.

* * *

"Danny and Sam are coming to my room in five minutes, which gives me just enough time to make it perfect for them. I have an advantage over my sisters. Their friend Tucker had already told me a lot about them. I knew most of the things that would make them happy. Honestly, I just want to make a few new friends and hoe cool would it be if those friends were ghost hunters! Of corse, I wouldn't tell anyone. Tucker said that it's a secret that I need to keep," Lincoln narrated once again.

The boy opened up a drawer to reveal a few animal posters, "Tucker told me that Sam loves animals. So, luckily, I have a ton of leftover animal posters that my sisters have bought at past book fairs."

Lincoln then made his way downstairs to the fridge, "She also likes vegetables. Apparently she's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Basically, she won't eat anything with a face on it."

Lincoln grabbed carrots and some dressing for dip and put them in a design on a paper plate. Then he brought it upstairs.

"And now to make this place ready for Danny. Tucker told me that he'll eat anything so I'm fine with food. Appariently Danny and Tucker are a lot alike. They both like video games and comic books (Tucker likes them more, though) but something that Danny likes more than anything is NASA. So I luckily have this astronaut simulator downloaded on my computer."

The boy then put multiple black cloths belonging to Lucy on his bed, "I bet you're wondering what these are for. Well, goths hate pink and seeing as she would've just come out of Lola's room, she's gonna be wearing a ton of pink."

With that, he fixed his hair in the mirror a bit and began thinking of how he was gonna greet them.

* * *

 **A/N: I understand if this story is getting increasingly boring. I'm gonna hurry it up with the introductions in the next chapter so we can get on with the plot.**

 **Now I'm also aware of how it's been four weeks since I've updated. That may not seem like very much to you guys but that's a really long time for me. Anyone who's read my stories in the past know this.**

 **It was oddly easier during the school year to update my stories frequently.**

 **Sorry about this.**

 **And this story is up for adoption but I will also be continuing it until someone takes it off my hands. If someone does then I'll write an author's note chapter for you guys so you know why I'm not updating it anymore.**

 **Thanks for all of your support on this story and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! I hate to do this but you and I both know how terribly this story is progressing. I mean, it's not good at all in my eyes. Certainly not something to be proud of.**

 **Maybe this story has its fans and I would like to thank you so much but this story is so forced and awkward to write. The characters aren't all too compatable and I've never been good with dealing with more than five characters at a time. Just look at my Randy Helps Spider-Man story...or don't, y'know.**

 **Someone did suggest to adopt this story and their name is DannyPhantomPhandom. I understand completely on why you most likely won't do it and The Loud House is a great show, you should watch it (;**

 **If anyone else wants to adopt, feel free! 'Cause I'm not planning to continue it. It's boring and we all know it.**

 **Im not one to quit on stories which makes this really hard to do but thanks for your reviews. I did plan on a hit of action but not too much. If you ant action I've got a Secret Trio fanfic with some of that.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll be making a new DP story in the future. It's all in my bio if you wanna see what I had in mind.**

 **BBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
